


Ten Things

by pcyfdks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyfdks/pseuds/pcyfdks
Summary: Chanyeol receives a letter from Kyungsoo and which, in the letter, Kyungsoo states that he wants Chanyeol to do ten things for him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Ten Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn't be completed without this list :  
> https://www.keepinspiring.me/15-simple-things-to-do-to-be-happier-today/
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors!

Chanyeol is not over Kyungsoo. He is definitely not over the latter.

The whole house is filled with memories, bad, good, precious memories of him and Kyungsoo. The couch where they spend their time cuddling on, the dining table where they enjoy Kyungsoo's homecooked meals, the bedroom where they sleep while they cuddle. And now, Kyungsoo is gone, he left Chanyeol behind. Chanyeol misses Kyungsoo so terribly much and he couldn't even think straight. All inside his mind, are all Kyungsoo. 

This day, Chanyeol is heading back home and that he opens his mailbox and clears the mailbox stacked up with letters. Chanyeol heads back home and that, he starts going through the pile of letters and which, the last one, caught him off guard as he sees Kyungsoo's handwriting on the envelope and which, Kyungsoo wrote;

"To Chanyeol" 

Chanyeol immediately opens the envelope and takes out the content, unfolding the letter and which, he begins to read. 

"Chanyeol, it's me. Kyungsoo! 

It has been a month, right? Ever since I left you? Well, I know that you're going to be grieving for me and that, I am really thankful for you to love me like that. 

Chanyeol, I am writing this letter to you because I want you to do 10 things for me. I'll be sending 10 different letters to you at a time and that, I hope that you will do all 10 things for me! 

I'll see you in your next letter." 

Chanyeol sighs, "This silly thing..." 

A few days later. 

Chanyeol receives another letter from Kyungsoo and which, he opens the envelope and takes out the letter which he then starts to read.

"Number 1: Exercise!  
I know that you exercise a lot but then, you probably started being lazy after I am not there exercising with you right?

Listen well, Park Chanyeol! I want you to go to the gym now or to the park or anywhere. Go for a run, a jog, lift weights, do push up or sit up. I want you to sweat it all out! Understand? 

I will see you in your next letter.

Love you!" 

Chanyeol places down the letter and which, he really listens to Kyungsoo and went to gear himself out in his sports attire. He went out and started jogging around a park nearby his and Kyungsoo's apartment where the two of them will be spending time jogging around. 

Chanyeol misses Kyungsoo, he misses how Kyungsoo used to be next to him, smiling and laughing at his jokes. Now, he is left alone, jogging around at the park, without Kyungsoo by his side. 

Chanyeol continues to jog until he's completely drenched in sweat and that, he goes home and has a good shower and he feels refreshed. 

A few days later, Chanyeol receives another letter from Kyungsoo.

"Number 2: Get some sleep.

Seriously, how much are you sleeping for a day? I know that you probably spend your time awake, crying over my picture huh?! Now, I want you to do nothing but to rest well! Understand? 

I'll see you soon, Chanyeol.

Love you!" 

Chanyeol sighs, he went out to exercise for a bit and then, he comes back home and has his shower. After a shower, Chanyeol dries his hair and that he goes to bed straight away after that. Sleeping until 8 am in the morning. 

A few days later, Chanyeol receives the third letter from Kyungsoo. 

"Number 3: Stop reading news for a week!

You know how stressed you are whenever you see something really unfortunate from the news! And that, I want you to stop reading news for a week! You can do that right?

I'll see you in another letter that will be sent to you after a week!

Love you!" 

Chanyeol follows Kyungsoo's wishes and really did stop reading news for a week. He feels better and that, he doesn't feel as vexed as before whenever he reads the newspaper and comes across something saddening, Chanyeol will feel really upset about it. 

A week later, the fourth letter from Kyungsoo came, and Chanyeol wastes no time and starts reading it.

"Number 4: Count your blessings. 

Chanyeol, I want you to sit down and write a list of things you’re thankful for. If it’s tough, just decide on a set amount. Pick 3, or maybe 5. Then think back to times in your life when you didn’t have those things. No matter what threats you’re facing now, at least you have those precious things you are grateful for.

I'll see you again! 

Love you!" 

Chanyeol sits down with a piece of paper and a pen in front of him on the table. He then starts writing down the things that he is thankful for. And that, most of them are related to Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol then thinks back the time before he doesn't have Kyungsoo and that it was unbearable and when Kyungsoo appeared in his life, he starts feeling encouraged because someone is there for him. 

Despite that Kyungsoo is no longer here, he still wants to encourage Chanyeol and which that, Chanyeol is really grateful. 

A few days later, another letter came. 

"Number 5: Perform a random act of kindness.

You can do anything. Visit an orphanage and help out as a volunteer. Tip a waiter. Help out the needy families. Anything!

I'll see you on your 6th letter!

Love you!" 

Chanyeol smiles, the day after, he went to the orphanage which Kyungsoo frequent and that, when the caretaker knows that Chanyeol is Kyungsoo's partner they started telling everything about Kyungsoo.

As expected, Kyungsoo is kind and warm-hearted and that, he helps out with the orphanage every one and two weeks just to ensure that the children get to live in a comfortable surrounding. 

To continue Kyungsoo's legacy, Chanyeol signed up as a volunteer and decided to come to help out the orphanage whenever he can. 

A few days later, the 6th letter arrives. 

"Number 6: Take an afternoon to do something “unimportant."

You can sleep, you can eat, you can binge-watch dramas or movies. Anything that is relaxing. Do it for me, Chanyeol!

See you in your next letter!

Love you!"

Chanyeol starts to binge-watch the whole of Harry Potter movies and that, it takes him up to 2 am to finish the marathon. 

He remembers how he used to cuddle with Kyungsoo on the couch while they do Harry Potter marathon every once in a while. 

After the last movie has finished, Chanyeol slowly drifts off to sleep on the couch, smiling as he dreams of Kyungsoo. 

A few days later, the 7th letter arrives. 

"Number 7: Forgive someone who wronged you.

I know there's this person you quarreled with because he did you wrong! But, Chanyeol, instead of continuing hating on him. Send him a text or give him a call, telling him that you've already forgiven him and moved on. 

I know you can do it!

Love you!" 

Chanyeol sighs, he was a bit hesitant at first but he thought of what Kyungsoo has always said. 

"Forgive someone means forgiving yourself. It doesn't mean that forgiving that someone means that you're welcoming them back to your life. It's just making yourself a better person by learning how to forgive."

Chanyeol then takes his phone and sends a text to that person who did him wrong. And minutes later, that person replied Chanyeol with a Thank You. 

Chanyeol felt elated, he felt that something that is pressing on him has finally vanished. He smiles at the letter that Kyungsoo wrote to him.

"Thank you, baby." 

A few days later, the 8th letter to Chanyeol arrives. 

"Number 8: Remember to laugh.

I know that this doesn't trouble you right? You love to laugh! Your favorite thing to do is laugh! But that, Chanyeol, I love seeing and hearing you laugh. Please, not just for today, laugh as when you need to. Don't hold it back. Understand?

See you again in your next letter!

Love you!"

Chanyeol then recalls the variety show, Running Man that he used to watch with Kyungsoo. Ever since Kyungsoo passed away, Chanyeol hasn't been catching up with it. And hence, Chanyeol connected his laptop to his television and then, he starts to laugh at how the member interacts with each other with funny jokes. 

Chanyeol felt happier. 

A few days later, the 9th letter arrives. 

"Number 9: Do something you love.

All of us have responsibilities we don’t necessarily enjoy. Maybe you don’t like your job, or you have other obligations you aren’t crazy about. Don’t let any of it stop you from doing what you are truly passionate about. Even if you can’t do it full-time, even if people think you’re strange, even if no one understands, do it anyway in any way that you can.

Chanyeol, do whatever you love not just for today but for every single day. You're allowed to do something you love. Understand?

I'll see you in your final letter.

Love you!" 

Chanyeol sighs, he then went to the storeroom and took out the guitar which he placed after away after Kyungsoo's death. He loves to play on the guitar while Kyungsoo is next to him, harmonizing with him.

Chanyeol went to tune on his guitar first before he starts to play the chords to Kyungsoo's favorite song, Travie McCoy’s “Billionaire”.

Chanyeol stops strumming after the last note, he starts to cry as he begins to miss Kyungsoo again. He places his guitar away as he collapses on the couch, crying his eyes out as he keeps on chanting on Kyungsoo's name. 

The final letter came in a few weeks later and this is the final thing that Kyungsoo wants Chanyeol to do.

"Chanyeol, this is the last letter.

I hoped that you have finished the past 9 things that I've asked you. Do you feel relaxed after doing them? Haha! I hope that you do. 

Now, read carefully as I am going to tell you the last thing, the 10th thing that I want you to do for me. Which is that, Chanyeol-ah... I want you to let me go."

Chanyeol widens his eyes, he holds back his tears and continues to read. 

"You've completed the 9 things without any failure and that, I supposed that you can do this, right? I know you can because you're Park Chanyeol and that, you're the strongest, the bravest, the most charming man I've ever known. 

Chanyeol, I know that this will be hard for you to do but, you have to know that I am no longer here. I am no longer alive and that you are. You know me well enough, I don't want you to waste your time thinking about me, stressing and grieving over my death. 

I know that you are having a hard time to accept and cope with my death. Chanyeol, I love you and I will always do. But just that, I don't think that it will be fair for me to hold you back. To hold you back from living your life because that you are grieving over me. 

I won't tell you to let me go immediately but, do it slowly. Do it slowly and take a step at a time until you finally let me go. 

I don't want you to cry anymore, I want to see that smile on your face. Didn't you promise me on my deathbed that no matter how hard it is, you will always smile like an idiot? You promised, you told me that and you always keep your promises. And I hope that you won't break this promise as well. 

Those 9 things, I hope that they will stay with you through your life. No matter how hard life is, no matter how stressful everything is. As long as you relax and think straight. Everything will be fine, everything will get better. 

Chanyeol, thank you for doing these 10 things for me.  
Thank you for loving me. 

I am gone but, you know what people say that when someone passes away, it doesn't mean that they are gone. They are there, living in your heart.  
I am in your heart. I am still living in your heart, Chanyeol. 

Please, take care of yourself. 

I love you, so much.

Goodbye."

Chanyeol bites on his lips, he starts to cry his heart out, he then hugs the letter from Kyungsoo in his embrace as he says;

"I love you too, Kyungsoo."  
"Goodbye."

-END-


End file.
